Miele
Miele is the youngest daughter of Alyssa and Rhodos, as well as Flora's younger sister. Appearance |-|Civilian= In Season 3, Miele has short honey-colored hair and jade eyes, her skin is notably paler than Flora's. Her hair is in a small ponytail with a flowery hairband. She wears a green and yellow dress. As of Season 6, she is taller, her skin is a bit darker, and her hair is longer and a ginger orange shade. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail and decorated with some flowers on her hairband. She wears a pink and yellow flowery dress. Her shoes are green and pink. However in Season 8, while she retains this form, she is shorter, very much like her original appearance. Miele's_Civilian_-_Ep.312.jpg|Season 3 Miele's_Civilian.jpg|Season 6 onwards |-|Fairy Forms= Winx Club Miele wore a pink headband with a large, pale yellow fluffy piece and a nature themed mid-thigh length dress: the shoulder straps were pink and fluffy, the bodice was composed of pale yellow flower petals that vaguely formed the shape of a lotus flower, the midriff was made up of green grass-like wrappings, and the skirt was comprised of pink flower petals. Her bicep-length gloves were made of grass-like wrappings with pale yellow fluffy cuffs. Under her dress, she wore pale yellow knee-length tights. She also wore green anklets and pale green flats. Her pale green wings were shaped as large flower petals that came in three sections, overlapping each other. Miele's Transformation.jpg Comics She has her hair held up by a yellow elastic with a pink and yellow flower. She has large yellow wings, that are pointy at the top with a pale green colored end, pink at the top of the top wing, and her bottom wings are round and have pink dots. Pink stockings, dark pink fabric bracelets, and she has on a green and yellow dress on with the top being green. But at one point her stockings are plain pink heels. Miele Transformation Full.png|Full view Miele Transformation Close Up.png|Close up view Miele Transformation Back.png|Back view Personality Miele is friendly and caring, mostly to her sister, Flora. She is also brave as she sacrificed herself to prevent the Trix from attacking Flora and stayed to help her sister beating the Treants. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= She makes her debut in The Black Willow's Tears when the Winx come to visit. She shows them where the Sage of Linphea is and after the Sage tells them that the tears of the Black Willow can save Faragonda, she is sent home by Flora for her own safety, but she does not listen and appears again when the Winx are about to collect the tears of the Willow, telling the Winx not to touch the water. The Trix attack, and hit Flora. They nearly hit Flora with a powerful spell but Miele puts herself between the attack and her sister and gets hit by the Trix; causing her to fall into the water poisoned by Darcy. Flora, extremely angry, summons plants that capture them. She then goes into the water to save Miele, asking her why she did not go home, and Miele answers, she wanted to see what would happen. Flora sends her up in a bubble and earns her Enchantix by saving Miele. |-|Season 6= Miele is seen at Linphea College with her friends in The Flying School. When Flora greets her, she is shocked and excited to meet her sister. Miele and Flora talk for a while about her college life until they saw Cloud Tower floating in the sky at Linphea college. Selina summons the Treants to attack Linphea, Miele transforms to help her sister fight against the treants. After the Winx lose their powers, Miele tells Flora to go, while she stays behind to help her friends fight off the treants. Before Flora leaves, she says that she has faith in Flora and is sure that her sister will come back and help them with a new pair of wings. Her battle against the Treants with her friends continues into the next episode, Bloomix Power. As the treants rage on, she and her fellow students and teachers are captured by the treants. However, Miele does not give up and is able to break free from the Treants' grasp. She then tries to defend her school once more but then the witches surround her and a Treant shoves her aside. Luckily, Flora comes in time before the Treants are able to smash her and together they fight and win back Linphea College. She then says goodbye to Flora and hopes that one day they can spend time together again. |-|Season 7= Miele reappears this season, in the episode "Adventure on Lynphea", riding a Giant Ladybug. She asks her sister, Flora if she can accompany them in their search for the magic spores that affected the Magiwolves of Linphea, but Flora refuses and reminds her of what happened before with the Treants on Linphea College and does not want Miele to get hurt. In "Beware of the Wolf", the Winx are trapped inside Mutant Fungi, which have taken away their powers, and Flora cannot reach the antidote. Then, Miele appears and takes the orchid seeds to counteract the effects of the fungi and free her sister. Later, she and the Winx help on the fight against the Mutant Fungi and finally free all the Magiwolves including Amarok from Mutant Fungi. |-|Season 8= Comics Winx Club #110: The Magical Valley of Linphea Miele makes her debut in this issue as Flora makes her way back home to Linphea to spend her birthday with her since she promised to do so, though, what Flora does not realize is that Miele had conspired with Helia and the Winx to set up a birthday surprise in her favorite place, the Shimmering Flowers Valley. Miele is seen again walking with Flora in the Shimmering Flowers Valley, where she notices that her big sister has gotten lost in her thoughts. When Flora snaps out of it, she begins to recount the memories she has of the Valley and though Miele insists that she has already told her about this at least ten times, Flora goes on to talk about when she first met Helia when the two were children. Little does Flora know is that Helia had hidden himself among the flowers and, when he pops out to surprise her, the two embrace. Miele than applauds the couple as Helia declares Flora to be the most beautiful flower in all of Linphea. Later on, as Flora and Helia frolic in the Valley holding hands, Miele notices that the flowers have suddenly begun to wither. She then rushes for her big sister and notifies both her and Helia of how all the flowers of the Valley have begun to wither! As the three of them try to figure out the cause, Flora's communicator goes off and she receives a distress call from Bloom telling her that she is needed at the Roots of the Shimmering Flowers. Miele and Helia then wait for Flora's return as she rushes to the Roots to help her friends. Miele is not seen until the end of the issue, where she and Helia praise the Winx on another successful mission. Though Flora is disappointed with how Tritannus was able to escape, Miele insists that they need to celebrate since her big sister just saved Linphea and its oceans. Miele, Helia and the Winx then go on to continue Flora's birthday celebration as she thanks them for the wonderful surprise. World of Winx |-|Season 1= *Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea |-|Season 2= *Issue 169: The Ladybug Prize Magical Abilities Miele is from planet Linphea, so she has nature-related powers like healing plants and using nature-related attacks, similar to Flora's powers. Uses of Magic *'Spring Flower' *'Magic Seeds' *'Impenetrable Green' *'Wood Tendrils' Transformation Sequences Trivia *''Miele'' is the Italian word for honey. **Throughout all the English dubs, "Miele" has been pronounced in three different ways, ranging from "mee-el-lay" to "meel-ee" and "mee-el." *She, King Radius, Queen Ligea and Princess Galatea were the four characters whom the Winx saved to earn their Enchantix. **She is also the only one among them who is not a person of royalty. *Miele, along with Diaspro and Daphne, has a transformation sequence despite being neither a Winx member nor a fairy with an officially recognized Winx Form. **In Issue 160 of the Winx Club Comic Series, Miele can be seen transforming into a form completely different from the one she assumes in the series. It is unknown if it is akin to an upgraded version of her basic fairy form like Enchantix or if it was a design error. *Miele's Nickelodeon voice actress, Jessica DiCicco, also provides the voices for Lucy and Selina. *Miele‘s 4Kids voice actress, Kerry Williams, also voices Flora and Amore. *Her voice actress for the DuArt dub, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, also voices Evans and Madelyne in World of Winx. **As of Season 8, she voices Musa as well. **She also voices Joy LeFrog from Regal Academy, which is also another show created by Rainbow. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Flora Category:Female Characters Category:Linphea Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters